Erase una veznosotros
by bakku-kun
Summary: Una búsqueda que llevará al joven Naruto a conocer un mundo lleno de magia, misterios y dolor. Un lugar que nunca creyó pudiese existir y la chica a la que creía nunca conocería.


**Capítulo I. Paisaje.**

"_Fue un breve encuentro fortuito de no más de 1 minuto"_

Las hojas se agitaban con cierta quietud, la primavera acababa de comenzar y todo aquello que venía con ella comenzaba a nacer, las flores, aromas, romances; la típica calidez de la vida, aquella pequeña ciudad disfrutaba de milagros que no era posible ver en las grandes metrópolis.

La cercanía al mar, la dulce brisa e intoxicante sabor salado que tenía aquel lugar lo volvía realmente único, un lugar sacado de un sueño, de alguna historia de fantasía donde cualquier cosa podría suceder, aquella imagen sacada de una pintura hecha de los sueños de un verdadero artista. Algunos edificios, casas, parques y una hermosa catedral antigua; parte de las hipnotizantes imágenes que te regalaba aquella pequeña ciudad.

-Realmente es un lugar hermoso- Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras pasaba entre las calles llenas de flores; incluso después del gran terremoto que había sucedido unos años atrás aquel hermoso lugar conservaba todo el encanto del que alguna vez su padre le había hablado. Por esa magia, por aquel encanto del que le había hablado su padre fue por ello que decidió ir a ese lugar, deseaba capturar con su cámara toda esa magia, toda la belleza que ese lugar le pudiese regalar.

Se sentía como un niño pequeño en una juguetería, todo le parecía encantador y a todo le tomaba fotografías; caminaba de un lado a otro observando a la gente tomando imágenes, eran cosas que no podría ver fácilmente en Tokio pero en ese lugar parecía algo tan común que quizá las personas no podían notar esa magia pero él podía hacerlo, esperaba ansioso comenzar su nueva vida en aquel lugar.

-Creo que este es el lugar donde vería a Jiraiya-san- Observó su reloj, había llegado un poco antes de lo previsto pero se quedó en aquella fuente esperando con su equipaje, estaba algo cansado por el viaje que había realizado pero quería seguir contemplando todo.

-¡Vaya que has crecido!-

-¡Jiraiya-san ha pasado el tiempo!- Respondió el chico al ver al hombre de cabellos blanquecinos, ya era un hombre algo mayor pero era bastante agradable además de que en el pasado había sido maestro de su padre.

-¿Cómo se encuentran tus padres?-

-Papá sigue escribiendo y mamá con sus pinturas- El joven rubio se encontraba entusiasmado de volver a Jiraiya, por lo que su padre le había contado acerca de su vida de estudiante ´Jiraiya había sido el que le había mostrado el mundo de la escritura, gracias a él comenzó a escribir justamente en ese misma ciudad; aquel lugar lo ayudó a tener suficiente inspiración para crear aquellas fantásticas historias. Si bien recordaba fue en ese lugar donde sus padres se conocieron y se enamoraron; no lo había notado antes pero varios de los lugares que había visto estaban plasmados en las pinturas de su madre.

-Me alegro por ello, bueno es hora de ir a tu nuevo hogar Tsunade y Yuriko tienen ganas de verte- Tsunade era la esposa de Jiraiya, según sabía por lo que sus padres la habían contado ellos también se habían conocido en ese lugar, Jiraiya había cortejado a Tsunade desde que estaban en el Instituto pero fue hasta que ambos terminaron sus estudios que ella aceptó ser su novia; llevaban cerca de 20 años de casados y tenían a una hija Yuriko, eligieron ese nombre por las flores preferidas de Tsunade los lirios.

*N/A Yuri (Lirio).

Caminaron hacia la casa de Jiraiya, el rubio recordaba poco de su niñez pero sabía que antes había estado en aquel lugar quizá fue hace tanto tiempo que lo había olvidado pero definitivamente antes había estado ahí.

-Por fin llegamos-

-¡Naruto!- Una chica rubia se lanzó contra el joven dándole un gran abrazo, era una chica preciosa de dieciocho años, cabellera rubia un poco abajo del hombro, ojos rojizos, delgada pero con un cuerpo bastante atractivo; el sueño de muchos jóvenes de su edad.

-Yuriko-san, ha pasado el tiempo- Dijo el rubio feliz de ver a la joven.

-Naruto-kun has crecido bastante y te has vuelto muy apuesto ¿no lo crees Yuriko?-

-¡Mamá!- Gritó la joven algo apenada, no podía negar que el muchacho que estaba frente a ella estaba muy lejos del pequeño que había conocido, se había vuelto más varonil, más apuesto.

-Tsunade-san, gracias por acogerme en su hogar-

-No tienes que ser tan formal, no pareces tú- Dijo Jiraiya en tono de burla al rubio, pero tenía razón en sus viajes a Tokio solía visitarlos y el rubio solía ser mucho más irreverente, alegre e informal; era parte de lo que lo hacía tan interesante a los ojos de Jiraiya, le recordaba tanto a Kushina cuando era más joven, la madre de Naruto le había heredado esa forma de ser.

-Será mejor cenar, supongo que debes tener hambre- Tomaron la cena mientras hablaban, Naruto les explicaba la razón por la que había decidido ir a vivir ahí y de lo que sus padres pensaban además de platicarles algunas anécdotas de su viaje. Jiraiya y Tsunade le contaban algunas historias de sus padres, de cómo los habían conocido y de las cosas que Minato hizo para lograr conquistar a Kushina; al rubio le pareció gracioso todas las tonterías que su padre hizo por su madre, pero así era el amor suponía que a él le pasaría algo semejante cuando se enamorase.

-Es mejor ir a dormir, Naruto debes estar cansado-

Se retiraron de la mesa, Yuriko llevó al rubio al que sería su nuevo cuarto, su nuevo hogar era bastante acogedor. Se dieron las buenas noches, se tiró en la cama, intentaba dormir pero le era inútil muchas cosas le venían a la cabeza, en dos días comenzaría en su nueva escuela pero ese era un pequeño problema solamente.

-Encontraré aquí la magia que necesito- Perdió la vista durante unas horas más en el techo de la habitación hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

_Viernes 22 de marzo del 2010_

_Hoy estuve otra vez en la estación, viendo el cielo y como todos los días quería llorar pero creo que no lo hice, no encontraba razón para hacerlo después de todo yo no recuerdo porqué debería llorar._

_Debo recordar mañana volver a hacer mi rutina diaria._

_Para la yo de mañana, la yo de ayer._

-¡Es hora de desayunar!-

Naruto se levantó de la cama, llevaba rato despierto pero se había quedado en la cama para continuar con sus pensamientos de la noche anterior. Se vistió lentamente, sentía opresión en el pecho desde hace algunos meses despertaba con esa sensación, de cierta forma se sentía vacío hace mucho que no encontraba esa magia en la fotografía, ese sentimiento que trataba de transmitir a través de sus imágenes se había perdido aunque en desde que llegó sentía que volvía a recuperar esa magia.

-Vaya que eres perezoso-

-Yuriko-san es que estaba pensando- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Será mejor que no pienses y bajes a desayunar-

Tomó su desayuno rápidamente y salió a caminar por la ciudad, había muchas cosas que deseaba ver así que estaría todo el día por ahí vagando en busca de aquello que le faltaba. Recorrió toda la ciudad, incluso fue al mar intentando encontrar algo importante que fotografiar pero todo lo que veía era de muchas formas común. Estaba atardeciendo, decidió ir a un lugar que Yuriko le había dicho; una vieja estación del tren en desuso desde que el terremoto había sucedido, al parecer no había muchas personas por ahí y podría ver el ocaso desde una buena perspectiva.

Siguió las vías del tren hasta que a lo lejos pudo vislumbrar un viejo edificio, había varios árboles alrededor, las flores crecían bajo las antiguas vías definitivamente era un lugar lleno de nostalgia, de viejos recuerdos. Se acercó un poco más, los viejos maderos crujían con sus pasos, el olor a flores recién nacidas y fue ahí cuando la vio sentada en una de las viejas bancas, observaba al cielo como buscando algo, tenía una hermosa piel blanca, un largo cabello azulado y unos extraños ojos plateados, tomó su cámara inmediatamente y la fotografió.

-Disculpa no creí que habría alguien aquí-

-Está bien, me gusta ver el paisaje que hay aquí-

-Sí es bello…por cierto mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto-

-Hyuga Hinata, mucho gusto-

-Mucho gusto-


End file.
